Miraculously correct
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: (Real original title I know) Partners of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the fox and the peacock, with perhaps a small twist.


Fate was a funny little thing. Those fated to tell the truth, forced to be sly liars, and those who rarely speak up, favoring to listen instead, held the voice of truth.

Not that everyone thought it was funny. Alya was two minutes away from either ripping her hair out, or screaming at the top of her lungs. The little freaky floating _thing_ was giving her an unimpressed look.

"Would you stop freaking out?"

"You're a floating little furry beast! Why wouldn't I be freaking out right now?"

"Because I'm not a _bad_ guy. I'm a Kwami."

"What's that? Some kind of flying rat?"

"What? I am a _god_ child. I am the god that brings forth Volpina! I am the ever powerful Trixx!"

"You are a floating rat. Odd God-complex rat."

"Whatever kid, look. You put on the necklace, now you're Volpina."

"I'm not a criminal."

"Did I _say_ you were? No. I said you were Volpina. A Miraculous user like Erm... Chat Noir or Ladybug-"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya squealed. Small stars seemed to appear in her eyes. Trixx seemed to get uncomfortable with the adoration in their new chosen' eyes.

"Yeah? You know them?"

Trixx then suffered through hours of hearing about the great Ladybug and Chat Noir while more trouble was brewing with a young man named Nino.

He didn't know _how_ the brooch from Adrien's house ended up in his bag, he just knew he was so dead for having it. Gabriel had apparently had it out for one reason or another and got distracted by something with his company when Nino and Adrien stumbled upon it.

 _Somehow_ it got swept into his bag.

He picked it up carefully. It was a nice brooch. Something classy and sophisticated, something that would go on a suit or jacket.

"Excuse me young one, but is that my Miraculous you are holding?"

"Ohmigod!" Nino squeaked, jumping into the air. In his messy bag was an (admittedly cute) little blue being.

"Please, don't be alarmed. My name is Duusu. What's yours?"

"Um... Nino. My name is Nino," he said pulling the little blue creature from his bag. The creature smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nino. I'm guessing you're my new Miraculous user?"

"Wha-who me? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"It's okay, it must be very confusing."

"No kidding."

* * *

Fate certainly had an odd way of rearing it's head into things. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting an akuma who had been upset that everything seemed to be getting worse and cursing people with bad luck when a new face joined in the chaos.

"Hello~ Paris! This is Volpina! Coming at you right now!"

"Volpin-eh? You're not Lila."

"Nope. I'm the _real_ deal Volpina- Ohmigod! _Ladybug_. In person! Oh wow! Such a huge fan! So glad to be working with you," the fox dressed girl with ombré hair gushed. She even had a fake tail and a set of fox ears on her head, similarly to Chat Noir.

"Clawesome. We have a new paw-tner my lady."

"What am I? Last week's Danishes?" a new voice broke in, followed by a sneeze from Chat Noir. Descending from the rooftops came possibly the most bizarrely dressed individual they had seen in a while. He was dressed in dark blue tight pants with a form fitting tailcoat that started blue on the shoulders, then began to turn a shimmery green. His mask was a deep blue green and almost appeared to have trace amounts of glitter. But it was the top of his head that was the most bizarre. On his head appeared to be three small feathers, pinned on the top of his head.

"Okay... Who are you supposed to be?" Chat Noir questioned, rubbing his nose in a slightly irritated fashion. The dapper guy replied with an embarrassed, "Beau Blue."

"Grah! Who cares! Hand over those Miraculous!"

"Never!" All four said as they entered or resumed the battle.

 **This was brought on by an odd conversation I had with Anticsareme about the series. See, so many people put the peacock as a female, and I have no issue with it. It's fun to imagine. But _technically_ a pea _cock_ is a male, a pea _hen_ is a girl. Peacocks are bright in color and have amazing plumage. Peahens, acutually are more brown to blend into their surroundings. **

**So, given that there are people who believe the fox and peacock are opposites of one another like the cat and ladybug, and the fact that there is a sizable group of people who believe Alya will be the fox, who else would be fun to see as the peacock other than Nino?**

 **Well, that's part of the reason. The other was the interesting comment made about peacocks strutting and the idea Nino could learn to strut his stuff from Adrien.**

 **This is all for the "lulz" people.**


End file.
